D for Demigod
by Aros R. Cao
Summary: Sadie Kane attends the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. She has her magician trainees, her mortal friends...and her mortal enemies. When a field trip to the Brooklyn Museum goes wrong, Sadie's school life is turned upside down with the reveal that not only is her friend Lacy a Greek demigod but so is her least favorite "mortal", Drew Tanaka.
1. So D Stands for Demigod Then?

"**D" for Demigod **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter I: So D Stands for Demigod Then?**

* * *

Sadie was already having a bloody horrible day.

This wasn't anything new, mind you, everyone (even Sadie, surprise, surprise) had horrible days every once in a while. Still—

—A school trip to the Brooklyn Museum of Art? Why, there weren't many ways that could _possibly _go wrong were there? Only that the last time Sadie had visited the Brooklyn Museum, it involved theft, counterfeits, and magical artifacts, and the last few times she visited _any _museum usually involved things blowing up, evil gods, and the bloody apocalypse.

Pffft. And Carter still found a way to enjoy dusty rock exhibits. Her brother never learns.

Sadie had never much been the sentimental type (blimey, she was thirteen_, _not _fifty)_, but alas, she _had _spent what felt like an awful lot of her life running in museums.

(Times like these, Sadie wondered _what_ exactly she was doing with her life. She used to have dreams of growing up _special, _maybe becoming a pop singer or Internet star—now, she looked back and laughed at her naive little self. Being a magician _was_ something special, it just came with a lot more risk and a lot less reward than Sadie had fancied.)

"Sadie sweetie, where's your head—here or in outer space_?" _A crowd laughed, snapping Sadie out of her musings.

"I don't know," Sadie found herself retorting, face red, "Where's _your—"_

Lacy, a best mate of hers, dragged Sadie to the back of the group before she could cause more chaos.

Sadie didn't know what she'd do without the blonde mortal. Still, she glared daggers at Drew Tanaka even as she disappeared behind a bunch of kids.

It was hard for Sadie to hate mortals. When one had met the likes of a stingy vulture god, a bloke resembling a runty Elvis Presley, and the _literal incarnation of chaos, _it was a bit difficult to make a fair comparison. Yet somehow, Drew and her _obnoxious _pink eyeliner and bloody _Mean Girls _persona made some stiff competition.

Drew clapped her hands together, cheap knock-off bracelets swaying. "As I was saying, we've—and by we've, I mean the _prestigious _Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, of course—been invited to visit the Brooklyn Museum's newest exhibit!"

Someone bumped into Sadie's shoulder, a teen in a dark hoodie. Sadie bit back an indignant 'hey!' when she realized that her group (and by her group, she meant _Drew's _group) was quite literally standing in the middle of the entrance to the 19th Dynasty to Roman Period Collection (what a mouthful).

"—the Staff of Sa-rae-piss, I think?" Drew said, frowning at her phone.

"_Serapis," _Sadie corrected automatically. She blinked. _Wait a bloody minute—_

"_Whatever_, not important. It's just some dusty old antique and not even _Greek _at that."

Lacy shifted. She scratched her cheek. "_Um…"_

Sadie got a feeling in her stomach—her intuition was trying to tell her something, probably something along the lines of '_Danger incoming! Run!' _if past experience was any indication. And if past experience was any indication, Sadie probably wouldn't be listening to her inner compass anyway.

"Now come along, children~ We have wonders of the ancient world to see!" Drew drawled, turning. Under her breath, she added, "...and _I _have credits to earn."

"Seriously, who died and made her boss?" Sadie asked Lacy.

Lacy laughed awkwardly. Her eyes flicked to Drew, who was busy taking selfies and muttering about how much time she was wasting. "_Anyway, _Drew didn't do her research. Um...the Staff of Serapis was partly Greek too, I think. Serapis was—"

"—a bloody awful bloke," Sadie muttered, before quickly saying, "A Greco-Egyptian god, right? I've heard from..._somewhere_ that his staff was originally Cerberus."

Sadie didn't mention that she had heard straight from the source, the god himself. That was partially the problem, though. The last time Sadie had seen Serapis, he'd been consumed by his staff in a fiery flame—a memory Sadie remembered _quite _vividly.

How was the staff _here, _then? Sitting in a dusty old collection of minor Egyptian artifacts? Sadie itched for her staff, and as much as it pained her to admit it, her _brother. _He would have a clue or two about this...anomaly.

It was just her luck that the school trip had been divided into age groups and then _even smaller _groups. She'd ended up in a group with none of her fellow magician trainees and only Lacy for company. Don't get her wrong, Sadie _liked _Lacy—it just...it just wasn't the same, yeah? One couldn't crack inside magician jokes, discuss spells, and recollect the end of the world with one's mortal friends, could they?

Maybe Sadie could text Annabeth, her _demigod _friend (and wasn't that something Sadie was still wrapping her head around?). Yeah, Sadie thought blithely, good luck trying to get a phone pass Drew—the girl's spidey senses for phones were off the charts, which probably had something to do with how much Drew used her own phone (religiously).

Sadie's feet dragged her into the Egyptian Collection. She barely gave a passing glance to the multitudes of out-dated _shabti, _ritual knives, and art depicting Ancient Egyptian culture (something Sadie was already intimately familiar with and had no want of learning through shabby renditions).

"Do you wanna go to the Greek section later?" Lacy asked, oddly chipper. "I know Ancient Greek, y'know!" She scratched her cheek. "It's a pretty useless skill most of the time but...it _does _come in handy in museums, I guess."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Ancient Greek? Brilliant, but just...just _why?"_

"Um...Family."

"Ah." Well, Sadie had no right to judge there. She shrugged. "Sure, maybe you can translate some of the Greek for me? It might all look like fancy rubbish, but I bet we can find some rather funny ones."

(Sadie had just passed a pot describing the bathing rituals of a man named Ma'nakhtuf in hieroglyphs. It was _quite _fascinating.)

Lacy practically beamed. (The girl looked up to Sadie _way _too much). "Okay!" She skipped towards the back of the room. "Hey, I found the new exhibit!"

Sadie followed, hesitant. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but what she _got—_well, it was something. Whoever had found the staff again had done a hacked job fixing it. The artifact was split at the seam and burned to a crisp—it barely resembled the menacing lion/wolf/wiener dog combo Sadie and Annabeth had to fight several months ago.

"Huh," Sadie said, tilting her head. Strands of purple-streaked hair fell over her face. "I must admit, I was expecting something more..._grandiose."_

Sadie's mind raced. She had the feeling she'd have to...ah, _relieve _the artifact from the Brooklyn Museum sooner or later (preferably sooner rather than later). Perhaps the old switcheroo would suffice? A freak janitorial accident? Or maybe—

Lacy tugged at Sadie's sleeve. "It says that they found it on _Rockaway Beach _of all places—it's the mystery of the century. How'd it even get there…?"

"Well, all things end up on Rockaway Beach eventually," Sadie tried to joke. "Have you seen that place?"

"Nope! I don't go out that much. Safety reasons and stuff."

"From what?" Sadie asked, lips twitching. "Monsters?"

"I guess…" Lacy left the exhibit, bouncing towards the Greek artifacts. "But don't worry, there are always heroes who fight monsters so normal people have nothing to fear!"

"Hm…I suppose. It's unfortunate that they never get any credit though, isn't it?" Sadie said.

She wondered how many times the world had been saved from ending now. A truly ridiculous amount, probably. It really was a miracle that the world was still around—and the mortals were utterly oblivious to the fact. Ignorance was bliss, after all, Sadie thought.

Sadie took another step away from the Staff of Serapis exhibition.

That was when Sadie's day turned from a bad day to one for the photo book.

"_Hu-Ai!" _Fall_._

Sadie's feet buckled out from under her and she fell on her face. The mortals had it worse—they all fainted on the spot.

"What the—" Sadie spat, struggling.

"Sadie! Are you okay?" Lacy was awake, Sadie thought. _Why_ was Lacy awake?

"Just peachy," Sadie growled. She chanted, "_Fah. _Release!"

It suddenly felt as if weights had been lifted from her body. Sadie sprang back to her feet. She summoned her wand and staff from the Duat and scanned the museum for the new threat, ready to obliterate whoever it was with a few _Ha-Di _spells.

"_Jaiden?" _Across the room, Drew struggled to her feet. "What _in Hades _are you doing here?! You're ruining my credentials!"

"It's always something with you, isn't it? You never change."

Sadie whipped around. There was a boy—a teenager, really, no less than fifteen years of age—standing next to the Staff of Serapis. It was the hoodie teen that bumped into Sadie before. Up close, Sadie realized he had stormy grey eyes and messy black hair. His face had a hardened look, like he'd seen things he shouldn't have.

"Jaiden—?" Lacy asked Drew. "I thought he was _dead." _

"Apparently not," Drew muttered.

Sadie wondered when Lacy and Drew were suddenly on speaking terms. She decided to store that little mystery away for later.

"Step away from the Staff of Serapis, mate," Sadie ordered, raising her own staff. "I'm afraid it's been put under the protection of the Twenty-First Nome, the Brooklyn House and the way of the _Path of the Gods_." Sadie didn't mention that it had _just _been put under protection and by _her _only.

"Gnome?" Drew said incredulously. "Wha—"

"Ah, a magician," Jaiden said, tilting his head. "Sadie Kane, I presume? Blood of the Pharaohs, Restorer of the Throne of Fire, Eye of Isis?"

Blood rushes to Sadie's ears. "Hey, flattery will get you nowhere—"

"Didn't have to. It just needed to keep you distracted." Jaiden reached out with a hand. "_Heqat!" _The Staff of Serapis appeared in his palm.

"Oh, bloody hell—" Sadie said. "_Tas!" _Bind.

Invisible coils wrapped around Jaiden.

"A demigod should never go anywhere without a weapon," Lacy was muttering. "I see the point now. Drew, do you—"

"What? Of course not! It'd ruin my image!"

"That's never stopped _Piper!"_

"Well that's—she's—_different!"_

"_Suh-far," _Jaiden muttered. His binds slackened and he took the opportunity to bolt for the emergency exit.

"We're on the _third floor," _Drew said unhelpfully. "What's he going to do, jump?"

"Duh! And while you're _picking your jaw off the floor, _help me!" Sadie ran for Jaiden. She threw her staff at him—it turned into a large kite (the bird, not the toy) and soared after the thief.

"_A'max! _Burn!" Jaiden said. Sadie's kite burst into flames.

Sadie grabbed another staff from the Duat. This was _precisely _why she always had more than one or two stored.

"What do you plan to do with that staff anyway?" Sadie growled. "It isn't a plaything for _little boys."_

"Not one for _little girls _either," Jaiden said, voice annoyingly calm. "Besides, I think it's _about time _for the Greek and Egyptian world to meet. Don't you?"

"Hardly—"

"_Stop," _Drew commanded.

Jaiden's eyes grew misty. He slacked.

Sadie blinked, looked back at Drew in a new light (though still not a favorable one, mind you). Magic?

"_Put down the Staff of—_uh…"

"Serapis," Lacy said helpfully.

"I knew that!" Drew snapped. "Right. _Put down the Staff of Serapis!"_

Jaiden lowered his arm. He gritted his teeth. He was struggling against the—the _whatever _Drew had done to him, Sadie realized.

"_Sa-hei!" _Sadie added, feeling the magic surge out of her body. Jaiden fell to his knees.

"No…not here, not now_. I refuse " _Jaiden murmured. His eyes glowed gold. "_Ha-di!"_

A brilliant light enveloped the museum. An explosion rocked the third floor. Sadie dived for Lacy, pushing her out of the way. She reached Drew in time and yelled, "_N'dah!" _A protective bubble formed around them..

When the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, the Jaiden bloke was gone, a giant hole in his place. Sadie sprinted towards the elephant-sized crater in the wall. She looked down. Cars zoomed pass and mortals roamed the streets in masses, but there were no signs of a glowing magician (or whatever he was) anywhere.

"Well, buggers," Sadie said flatly. "Honestly, what should've I expected? I'm in a bloody _museum!"_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Drew said, hands on her head and pacing in a small circle. "How am I going to explain _this—" _she waved at the hole in the wall, the shattered shards of glass, wood, and artifacts on the floor, and finally, the empty exhibit where the Staff of Serapis should have been, "—to Ms. Morris, the police, the museum?!"

"Um," Lucy said, "I think Chiron will be worse, just a little, _teensy _bit—he's not much of a fan of us causing trouble in the mortal world, y'know?"

"Great! Just great! Thanks for reminding me!" Drew stopped pacing. She got a look on her face, one eyebrow raised and another lowered. "I guess _we're _just going to have to fix this ourselves."

"We?" Lucy asked, worried. "I don't think—"

"No, Drew is right." Sadie found herself saying the impossible. "I'll leave a note for my magician friends—"

"_Magician_?" Drew asked.

"—they'll distract the mortals." Sadie looked out the hole, at the busy Brooklyn afternoon. "Besides, if my gut is right, we don't have much time before that Jaiden bloke breaks the world."

"Great." Drew huffed. "Help me get down—there's no way I'm walking out of the entrance looking like _this." _She gestured at herself, covered in grime and dust, her makeup smeared so she looked like a bad clown rip-off.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, very well." She recited the spell for _float _and released it with a simple _Fah _when she reached ground level. She did the same for Drew and Lacy.

"Soooooo," Sadie started, walking towards the parkway, "You two aren't mortals, are y—"

"Sir! Sir!" Drew suddenly shouted, running towards a middle-aged businessman busy getting in his car, a Toyota Camry by the looks of it.

"Oh no," Lacy muttered.

"What is she _doing?" _Sadie asked. "Has she finally gone mad?"

"Please, it's an emergency. We need to _borrow your car," _Drew pleaded, making puppy eyes at the businessman.

The businessman blinked slowly for a few seconds, like his brain was trying to process Drew's words. Then he got out of his car. "Yes, of course. I'm sure you have your reasons." He handed Drew his keys. "I'll just be—" he frowned, "—what—"

"You'll just be taking a _very _long bathroom break, of course!" Drew said, all smiles and casually sliding an arm onto the man's shoulder. "How could you forget, dear?"

"I—yes, how _could _I forget the sudden urge to empty my bladder?" The businessman turned around, stilted, and walked away.

Drew gave herself a self-satisfied smirk. "Hm...It looks like I got us a ride~"

"What the hell—" Sadie said flatly, "—was that? He just—He just bloody _left!_"

"Charmspeak, hon, get used to it," Drew slid into the driver's seat. "Now _get on_."

Sadie blinked and suddenly, she found herself settling into the backseat. "...Wha…"

"Yay," Lacy said meekly, following Sadie into the car and closing the door behind her. "Guys, are we really going to—"

Drew put her hands on the wheel and her feet on the pedal and gunned the engines. Then they were swerving onto North Service Road and joining the Brooklyn traffic.

_Ancient Greek, 'what in Hades', Chiron, Charmspeak, _Sadie thought, furrowing her brows, Lacy had mentioned a _summer camp—_Percy and Annabeth were always talking about a summer camp—and Drew wore a pendant, a glittering platinum and diamond _D. _

_Oh._

Sadie welded the pieces together—found the answer to the mystery, and she blurted, "Ah, so D stands for _demigod_, then?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am **_**not **_**British, haha. Please tell me if I got anything wrong or wrote anything off. **

**And comment what you think of the story in general! Any criticism or advice would go a long way.**

**~ Aros**

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Sphinx Murders Our Car**


	2. A Sphinx Murders Our Car

"**D" for Demigod **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter II: A Sphinx Murders Our Car**

* * *

"Ah, so D stands for _demigod_, then?"

"What did you _think _it stood for?" Drew asked, waving a hand. "My name?"

"Your grade average, actually," Sadie mused.

"_What?!" _Drew's head snapped towards Sadie.

"Car! Car!" Lacy screamed, pointing.

Drew slammed on the brakes, just barely before hitting into the bumper of a truck in front. The traffic lights turned from green to red.

Traffic, Sadie thought, the bane of all heroes.

Lacy sighed and leaned back into her seat. "So, Sadie—I mean, wow, I didn't even _know. _You're not from Camp Half-Blood, that's for sure. Who's your godly parent? Hecate? With all the magic things, it has to be Hecate."

"Um...who? I mean, no—I mean, I'm _not _a demigod. Like, at all. Both my parents were perfectly mortal, uh...for the most part." Sadie groaned. She wasn't doing a good job at this _at all. _She was getting the same headache she'd got when Annebeth had spring all this on her the _first _time. "I'm a magician, actually. An Egyptian magician."

"A magician," Drew repeated. "An _Egyptian _magician? What does that even _mean? _Do you pull rabbits out of your hat in a circus?"

"No, it _means_ I blow things up and occasionally save the bloody world." Sadie harrumphed and crossed her arms. "What about you? If you're really a demigod, then who's your godly folk?"

Drew adjusted the rear-view mirror. She drove 'their' car forward. "Aphrodite," she said, curt.

Sadie blinked. "Who?" Perhaps she should have listened to her history teachers babble on and on about Greece after all. Carter would know, Annabeth would _definitely _know. The name _did _sound familiar...Aphrodite...Aphrodite...

"Goddess of Love," Lacy supplied, sinking into her seat until she was practically _in _it. "She's, um...She's my mom too."

"Oh. Goddess of Love, I see. So she's both... your...mums…" Sadie blinked again. "Wait—you're _sisters?!"_

Sadie'd never met any two people quite as _different _as Drew and Lacy. Drew was...well, Drew was kind of an ass. The seventeen year old had consistently been at the top of Sadie's _turn into a worm at first opportunity _list. She was obnoxious, egotistical, and obsessed with power. _Lacy _was one of Sadie's best mates, always cheerful, upbeat, kind, caring, and...you get the point. Finding out they were related, _sisters _even, was quite the shocker.

(Sadie instantly regretted her reaction. She knew a thing or two about people assuming things about the family, the nasty shock on their faces when they found out she and Carter were siblings.)

"I mean, um, wow. So, the Goddess of _Love?"_

"We've had a hero...or two," Drew said, defensive.

"So _now _you'll talk about them in a good light," Lucy grumbled.

"What's it like, having a god for a mum?" Sadie wondered.

Both Drew and Lacy fell silent.

"Whatever," Drew finally drawled. "Sadie, darling, didn't you say your 'gut-instinct' or something stupid like that had a guess on what Jaiden thinks he's doing?"

"Mmm? Oh, yes. He wants to unite the Greek and Egyptian world, doesn't he? He'd need to be at a place between _both_ worlds for that." Which meant he had to be going _there, _a place Sadie hadn't fancied going back to anytime soon.

"Where? Alexandria? Cyprus? Turkey?" Lacy guessed.

"What, _no_. Governor's Island," Sadie said, "Obviously."

Two pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Well, I mean, it's between Manhattan and Boston, isn't it? And from what I've heard, Manhattan is Greek central."

"I mean, Mt. Olympus _is _above the Empire State Building…" Lacy said.

"I _still _don't understand how that works," Sadie announced flatly.

"Lacy, be a dear and pull up Google Maps for me." Drew tossed Lacy her phone. "We don't want the world to end because of a _navigational error, _do we?"

"Hey, don't go pinning it all on Lacy," Sadie said. "Why don't you take a little bit of responsibility? You're the one _driving."_

"Exactly. I'm the _chauffeur. You're _the hero. And Lacy, I guess."

Lacy made an uncomfortable noise in the back of her throat. "It's fine, Sadie. Really." She handed Drew back her phone.

Sadie huffed. She glared at Drew, hoping her eyes sent the message: _I'm watching you._

Drew either doesn't care or doesn't notice.

"So who _is _this Jaiden guy?" Sadie asked, just to fill in the silence (Sadie hated silence—even when she was sitting with the enemy). "You two seem to know him."

"Just a former camper. No one important," Drew said airily, which—knowing the type of person Drew was—probably meant the Jaiden bloke _was_ someone important.

"_Former?" _Sadie asked, because that sounded like a good place to start. "What does that mean? What did he do?"

"We thought he died during the Battle of Manhattan," Lacy said quietly. "We buried him and everything."

"Hardly. There was no body _to _bury," Drew remarked. "There almost never is."

"Dark, but I must admit—I can relate," Sadie said, trying to get the burning memories of entire nomes wiped out during the rise of Apophis. She doesn't ask about this 'Battle of Manhattan', having gotten the feeling it was a subject she'd smartly avoid (Sadie had too much 'Battle of…'s saddling her mind already, she didn't need to add to the list). Instead, she changed topics. "So if he's a demigod, what are his powers? Can he shoot lasers out of his eyes, jump over buildings with a single leap?"

Drew snorted. "He's a son of _Athena. _They're not worth much except their _brains."_

"_We _can't talk," Lacy muttered.

"No, _you _can't talk," Drew corrected.

"But—" Sadie frowned. "So, Jaiden's _Annabeth's—"_

She was interrupted by loud, ear-piercing screeches and then sharp claws tearing into the hood of the car.

Drew screamed and swerved the car off the road.

"The Dunkin Donuts! Smash it into the Dunkin Donuts!" Sadie yelled, pointing at the store. "Shake it off!"

A head suddenly appeared in the windscreen, blocking Drew's view. "What the _fu—!" _Drew screamed.

"Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?" It was a woman's face, horribly beautiful in a disturbingly perfect way. Her voice was gravelly, rasping. "Please, don't answer _that _riddle, everyone knows the answer!"

"_Man_," Lucy muttered.

"I said, don't answer that riddle!" The creature grew agitated, angry even. It made a furious squawking noise and digged its claws in even further.

"I thought sphinxes were supposed to be _protectors!" _Sadie yelled, "Not—Not some mad woman!"

"Silly girl, I _am—" _

Drew slammed on the pedal, jerking the car forward and smashing through the Dunkin Donuts with the Sphinx taking the brunt of the damage.

Drew drew in a shaky breath. She gasped

and clutched her heart.

"Did we…?" Lacy asked tentatively.

The Sphinx suddenly yowled and lifted off. It shook shards of glass from its bloodied wings. "Pay! Pay! Pay! I ask of you, who was the sixteenth president of the United States?!"

Sadie summoned her staff and wand. She kicked open the car door and lobbed a fireball at the Sphinx (courtesy of her brother's girlfriend aka. Zia). "I don't bloody know! I'm _British_!"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't _technically _true—she _was _born in Los Angeles. Did that make her a U.S citizen? Sadie drew a blank.

"_Bloody_," Drew snorted in between gasps of breath.

"Get out!" Sadie ordered, banging on the window. "Unless you want to become bird food!"

"I am _not_ a bird!" the Sphinx _squawked. _It peeled itself off the wall.

Lacy was more than happy to leave the car. "I-It's, well, it looks like a _mix _of Egyptian and Greek features—"

"It does the riddle thing," Sadie said agreeably, for the sixteenth president of the United States sounded like a riddle to _her. _

"—and it has the Egyptian headdress—"

"I don't care _what _it is!" Drew shrieked. She crawled out of the driver's seat and yelled. "Just kill it!"

"So helpful," Sadie muttered, rolling her eyes. She casted _N'dah _(protect!) just as the Sphinx lunged forward. The monster hit an invisible wall.

Sirens blared from somewhere in the city.

"We need to get out of here!" Lacy said, ever the reasonable one.

The Sphinx shrieked angrily, clawing at Sadie's protection spell. She was starting to make progress. Then the screeching started, "Sadie—_Sadie Kane! _What can you do? What can _you _do?"

"Shut up! Okay—" Sadie gritted her teeth. "—Let's abandon boat. Drew, what direction is the port?"

"_Me?"_

"You're the one holding the phone, aren't you?!"

"Tanaka, _Tanaka—_What do you have? _You? _Worthless! Worthless!" Sadie's protection spell broke.

Drew's face screwed up. She suddenly looked—hollow.

"Drew!" Sadie snapped, turning.

"T-That way!" Drew began running down the street, pushing pass confused pedestrians.

"Lacy! Leg it, will you?!" Sadie caught Lacy by her collar and dragged her along. She felt phantom claws down her back—the Sphinx barely missing her.

"Lacy, _Lacy_," hissed the Sphinx. "Ungrateful child! How long—"

"_Ha-wi!" _Sadie yelled. She landed a magic strike on the Sphinx. The Sphinx barreled down the street.

"What—" Lacy breathed, eyes wide.

"It's trying to get in your head! A bloody load of monsters do _that _particular dirty trick. My advice? Ignore it!"

Sadie felt Lacy began to lag. She was slowing down herself—she'd spent way too much magical energy (she'd never been too good at managing that—she had a tendency to nearly kill herself much more than she'd like).

The Sphinx was getting back up again. That thing just wasn't bloody _dying. _

"Can't you kill it _correctly_?!" Drew screamed.

"Oh, like I haven't been trying to do exactly that for the _past ten minutes!" _Sadie retorted angrily.

Lacy tugged at Sadie's grip. "G-Guys! The Sphinx is _leaving!" _

Say what now? Sadie thought dully. She turned mid-run just in time to watch giant wings beat and lift off the ground. It doesn't chase after them. It soared pass Sadie and Drew—towards the _port._

"Yay," Drew said flatly—thoroughly unhelpful.

"Not _yay," _Sadie snapped, "Monsters don't _run—_not unless they have somewhere to _be."_

"W-Where's it going?" Lacy asked.

Sadie grimaced, eyes trained on the skyline where the monster had just disappeared.

"Back to its master."

* * *

**Next Chapter: We Get Buried By Our Own Stupidity**


	3. We Get Buried By Our Own Stupidity

"**D" for Demigod **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter III: We Get Buried By Our Own Stupidity**

* * *

"We are breaking, like, _so _many camp rules!" Lacy screamed as they raced down the street. Quite like crazed lunatics, Sadie thought blithely.

"Like literally no one cares!" Drew screamed back, breathing heavily. She barely avoided running into a car. "We're not even _in _camp!"

"The whole point of the _camp rules_ was to apply them to the _normal _world!" Lacy exclaimed. "Besides," she added, "We literally have a _lava climbing wall. _I don't think they're too worried about us _in camp."_

"Maybe you should visit _my _place," Sadie said drily. "You know, make friends with the giant albino crocodile and my brother's pet griffon."

"...We have pegasi," Drew said. "They're flying horses," she added, "If you didn't know."

"I _know, _thank you very much." Sadie frowned. "Well, we have giant moving attack statues...and smaller portable ones."

"Oh, _please. _We have a _sword-fighting arena," _Drew countered.

Sadie said, "Giant fireplace that can fit a _car."_

"Armory shed."

"Three-stories high library and arsenal."

"Amphitheater."

"A hundred first-class guest rooms."

"...Cabins for the childrens of all of the Greek gods, and I mean _all _of them."

"A giant statue of Thoth—God of _Wisdom_, by the ways—in the _Great Room_."

Drew frowned, thinking. "...What's left of James Dean's Porsche 550 Spyder."

"Well—wait, _seriously?" _Sadie nearly tripped. "That's—"

"If you guys can _please _stop trying to _impress _each other so much, you'd noticed we're here!" Lacy said, exasperated and coming to a slow stop.

Sadie and Drew sputtered.

"_M-me? _Trying to impress—"

"I mean, I was just _saying…"_

Lacy rolled her eyes, looking as annoyed as a twelve year old could. She scanned the harbor. It was a slow business day. Few people were out on work hours and the ones that _were_ were probably working at the harbor anyway. Boats lazily drifted in and out of the piers. There were a few warehouses to their left, next to the shipping crates and construction junk. On the right were a row of convenience stores: _Darry's Sandwiches, Eat a Pig, Fish! Fish! Hooray!, _and other such horrid names.

"Jaiden's not here," Sadie observed. Yes, very observational, she thought sarcastically. Brilliant.

"Is that a not here _yet _or a not here _anymore?" _Drew asked. She flipped her hair. "Personally, I'm hoping for the latter."

"Uh...no!" Sadie turned and glared. "Hullo? We're trying to stop the end of the world—not just that, the end of _two _worlds—here, so—"

"Wait, end of _two _worlds?" Drew asked, trying to focus on Sadie. "You didn't say that."

"Well, _technically, _no. But—you think it's all going to be cheery fun when the Egyptians find out about the Greeks? Or vice-versa?" Sadie thought of Desjardin and his followers. _Desjardin _might not be alive anymore, but most of his backwards thinking followers were and they'd fly into an absolute rage if they found out children of the gods existed—and not even Egyptian gods at that.

"No…" Drew made a face.

"Um...Guys? I just had a thought," Lacy said, fiddling with her fingers. "Maybe...maybe we should retreat and regroup? Get some of the pro heroes—I dunno—Percy, Annabeth, Piper—"

"Nope. Not an option."

"Uh..._No?"_

"First, we don't have enough time," Sadie said, raising a finger and wagging it, "It's the Spring Equinox _today_—when magic is at its most powerful. Now, I have no bloody clue _when exactly _today, but I'm willing to bet that our mate here didn't decide to steal a very important relic at a _random time."_

"Yes, yes, I agree," Drew said, nodding vigorously. "_Also," _she added, "I _cannot _go back to camp like _this—" _She gestured to herself and Sadie had to admit, Drew did look even worse than normal "—with nothing to show for except _problems."_

"Your priorities are a little off there, Tanaka," Sadie noted. Drew huffed in response. Sadie opened her mouth and shut it. She frowned, "Also, can I just say that—for the record—I _am _totally a pro-hero?"

Sadie Kane had not spent the good part of her middle-school career fending off the Lord of Chaos and then turning him into a pile of sand and goo to be mislabeled a third-class heroic nobody.

"And weapons. What about weapons? Sadie, you're the only person armed and—" Lacy frowned. "Uh...where's you staff and boomerang-thing?"

"It's a wand," Sadie said off-handedly. "And they're stored in the Du'at, which—luckily for you two—is the way we're going to get our hands on some weapons."

"The Du-_what?" _Drew asked.

"Du'at! _Du'at: world of spirits and magic." _

Sadie, Drew, and Lacy whipped their heads towards the shrieking voice—the sound of the Sphinx. A large figure burst out of _Fish! Fish! Hooray!'s _doors. The Sphinx's wings unfurled from its sides and it shrieked at them. It looked positively cranky—oh, and furious, did Sadie mention furious? The Sphinx moved to the side for her master, Jaiden.

Jaiden somehow looked even more emo than he had back in the museum. Sadie was beginning to pity him, really.

"The Du'at: a concept you wouldn't be able to understand, _Drew. _But then again, when was any concept something you can wrap _your_ head around?" Jaiden waved them Staff of Serapis around like a toy. Sadie cringed. Jaiden continued, "And if you girls would stop bickering with yourselves, it's time to get this show on the road." He raised the staff.

"Wait!" Sadie screamed. "Just one question! One very, _very _important question."

Jaiden frowned. "What?"

"Did you seriously just waited for us to show up so you could make a cool entrance out of the bloody _Fish! Fish! Hooray! _store?"

Jaiden blinked. Sadie knew that look, it was the "evil villain asked stupid question about stupid thing evil villain did so evil villain attempts to justify stupid action" look.

"Run!" Sadie took off running. "We need a bloody ferry to Governor's Island before Jaiden. When's the next ferry coming?!"

"Okay, I am getting _sick _of running everywhere!" Drew muttered. She fumbled with her phone. "And do you really expect me to look up the ferry schedule in the middle of running away from Jaiden and his pet monster?!"

"I am no one's _pet!" _the Sphinx screeched at the same time Jaiden said, "Get them! And stick to the plan!"

The Sphinx grumbled, but took off as commanded.

"Brilliant," Sadie muttered. She reached out for her corner of the Du'at and grabbed three staffs. "Change of plans then," Sadie said, "I am _not _waiting for New York public transportation."

Sadie tossed a staff to Drew and Lacy. Like they had with Annabeth, the staffs began changing into Greek weapons.

"_I-ei_," Sadie said to herself. _Come, _she thought—picturing a ride. Now she just had to survive long enough to see it. And maybe not burn herself out on magic in the meantime if she was lucky.

"What am I supposed to do with _this?" _Drew asked incredulously. She held up a rope thing with a pouch in the middle.

"I don't know, use it! Now would be a good time!" Sadie pointed at the sky.

Lacy tackled Drew from the side. The Sphinx scratched the ground where they had just been. Its claws made ugly marks on the cement.

It growled, "Why must children _always _make things difficult!"

"That's a sling! It's a Greek sling," Lacy told Drew. "Chiron made us take lessons last year—"

"Were those the lessons I skipped?" Drew shoved Lacy off and stumbled away from the Sphinx. Then she began running.

"...Probably." Lacy sighed and followed her sister.

"Joy."

"Maybe you could try talking to the Sphinx? Your voice—"

"Ha! I'm not getting anywhere near enough that thing to start a conversation with it!"

"Yes~ Let us talk properly, Drew Tanaka! Have a civil conversation~ Past, present, and future! Who you are and who you will never be—" The Sphinx loomed just behind Drew and—

—Sadie just realized how _odd _it was that the Sphinx hadn't caught up to them at all. Like it was holding back or going easy on them...or trying to keep them alive long enough for else.

That scared the shambles out of her more than any normal monster did.

"Shut! _Up!_" Drew yelled. The force in her voice made Sadie loose her own voice and train of thought. Lacy too, judging from how she stumbled.

The Sphinx clamped its mouth shut.

Lacy threw a bronze dagger at its face. The dagger hit its left eye and it screamed bloody murder. Sadie was going to have to compliment Lacy on her throwing skills later, when they weren't running for their goddamn lives.

Sadie really needed to gather her bloody thoughts together. And she had to wait for their transport. "In here!" she said, stopping at the entrance to a warehouse. "Hurry, before that nutter gets her act back together."

Drew stormed into the shed and collapsed on a crate. Lacy helped Sadie slam shut the doors.

"Sadie, I just—I just stabbed a person—" Lacy's hands were shaking.

"Well, I mean, I'd say 'person' is a _wee bit _of a stretch," Sadie mused. "You demigods don't get much action, do you?"

"N-No, we _do,_" Lacy said, hugging herself. "I've heard stories from Piper and then there was Gaea's attack and before that the Battle of Manhattan, it's just…"

"Hey, shhh, don't worry about it. You get used to all the bloody crazy after a while," Sadie told her, placing a hand on Lacy's shoulder. "See, after a while, you just keep calm and carry on whenever the next apocalypse comes rolling through—"

From Lacy's expression, either Sadie really wasn't helping with her inspirational speech or there was some really creepy stuff behind her. "Uh...Lacy? Did I say something?"

"Took the bait, hook, line, and sinker, Sadie Kane," said Jaiden.

Sadie whipped around. "How the bloody hell did you get in here?!"

The teen tilted his head. "Maybe I was here all along? I'm quite good at predicting human behavior, thanks."

"But—" Sadie started.

Jaiden didn't let her finish her sentence. "As for your earlier question, I _did not _have any overwhelming need to make a cool entrance—what do you think I am, a super villain?"

Sadie and Drew both nodded their heads. Drew even took the effort to prop herself up on her crate.

Jaiden made a face. "I'm really not," he said. "Anyway, it was just convenience. See, I knew you would be trouble, Sadie. I wasn't worried about Drew or the kid—"

"Thanks," Drew muttered.

"But you've had a history of messing things up—"

"A history I am very proud of," Sadie added.

"—and I couldn't risk letting you on the island."

"Wait." Sadie raised an eyebrow. "So scaring me into a dusty old warehouse with a Sphinx was so much better? Why not just kill me?"

Jaiden raised his hands dramatically. "Because killing you would've been a horrible PR move!" He began pacing. "I can't just _kill _the Chief Lector's niece. Especially not if I'm trying to unite the Greek and Egyptian worlds _peacefully. _And I know, I know, godly pantheons don't get along the greatest—but this is _me_, we're talking about. If anyone can do it, I can. I'll start a new era for _all _of us and finally—"

"You've got a couple of screws loose, don't you?" Sadie broke in.

"—finally I'll have some place to belong!" Jaiden's brows furrowed. He scowled. "But what do _you _know?" He raised the Staff of Serapis. "_Drowah! I'mun! Zeheb!"_

Jaiden vanished in a blinding strike of light. Red hieroglyphs appeared around the perimeter of the warehouse. Sadie ran to the door and immediately got thrown back. Angry hieroglyphs burst from the door. Sadie growled and got off her butt.

"Well! That was dramatic," Drew said drily. "Glad to know Jaiden finally went off the deep-end. It was about time, honestly."

Sadie glared at her. "You're really not helping, you know that, Tanaka?"

"Guys—" Lacy tried.

Drew jumped off her crate. She pointed a finger at Sadie. "Yeah? And I just found out that we wouldn't even be _in _this situation if you weren't here. You heard Jaiden—the only person he thinks is a threat is _you."_

"_What?! _That's a good thing! That means I've got a chance! All you've done is complain! No wonder he's not scared of you!" Sadie said.

"Guys—"

"Well, I didn't sign up for this crap!" Drew growled. "You're the hero, right? You figure it out!"

"_Guys—"_

"Fine!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Fine!" Drew threw her hands in the air and went to sulk in a corner of the warehouse.

Sadie huffed and looked at Lacy. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Lacy gave her a strange look. "Nothing. Forget it. I'm just going to...try to find a way out or something."

"It's magic, it doesn't work like that…"

"I'm gonna try anyway. Don't worry about me." Lacy sighed and began walking around the warehouse.

Sadie plopped down on the ground, exhausted. "Great...just great." She ran her hand down her face and gritted her teeth. "Everything is already going to the Cataract."

* * *

**A/N:**

** ...I just keep on teasing the rest of the Riordan-verse don't I?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Honestly, It Was About Time Someone Went Mad **


	4. It Was About Time Someone Went Mad

"**D" for Demigod **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles or The Heroes of Olympus**

**Chapter IV: Honestly, It Was About Time Someone Went Mad **

* * *

Sadie was never very good at waiting. Unlike her dearest brother Carter, she wasn't one to sit and _think _about what's to come and _plan _(really, what was the point when things so often went wrong anyway?). She wasn't one to give up easily either.

Still.

Sadie was _tired_—going to school, training magicians, and dealing with magic politics all day tend to do that to a person—and maybe she could take a little break. Relax, free her mind from impending doom, and all that for once in her life.

She laid on the ground, hands behind her head and looking up at an impressively boring cement ceiling. Somewhere to her left, Drew was cursing the world and her life and then everyone else's lives. Lacy was still pacing.

Sadie wasn't keeping count, but she has the feeling it's been a good while since Jaiden had locked them all up inside the warehouse. Maybe thirty minutes?

"You demigods make everything so _complicated,"_ Sadie complained suddenly, lazily. "I have enough trouble keeping just the Egyptian stuff in my head—why do I bloody need to worry about the Greeks too?"

"Anyone introduced you to the Romans yet?" Drew asked drily.

They technically weren't on speaking terms, but jabs didn't count,

Sadie blinked. "Afraid not. Should I be expecting a visit? Because I'm ready to run off to the First Nome at a moment's notice. I'm sure my uncle will understand."

Drew shrugged. She swung her rope (or whatever it was Sadie's staff had turned into) in lazy circles, glaring at it like it had done some serious crimes against Drew. "Probably not. They're on the West Coast, and their camp is a lot better than ours anyway."

"That's not true…" Lacy said.

"Really? They have a _New Rome. _In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a "New Greece" for our older campers—no, they have to live in the mortal world after that, don't they? Camp Half-Blood has crud-all for anyone over eighteen. Even Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are jumping ship."

Speaking of Annabeth, Sadie had spammed texts to her friend—most of them being along the lines of _CRAZY DEMIGOD/MAGICIAN ENDING THE WORLD (AGAIN), SEND HELP ASAP PLZ AND THANK U. _None of Sadie's texts had even gotten delivered, that stupid red exclamation mark bubble popping up over and over again. Sadie had to assume Jaiden had magicked her service away then. Smart bastard— he knew where it hurt.

"Drew.."

"Whatever." Drew ignored Lacy and began examining her nails for any permanent damage. She sneered, "What about magicians? Live in suitcases? Go to magic school?"

"Harry Potter is about as accurate as a cheese-elemental's aim," Sadie said, "No, magicians live and train in _nomes_—there's three-hundred-and-sixty of them, all over the world. They, uh..._vary _in size and quality."

She decided not to mention the three-hundredth or three-hundred-and-sixtieth nomes, both of which were punishment wards for magician criminals. Or the fifty-first nome in Dallas, Texas, which had been burned to ashes by Apophis. Or the seventy-third one in Los Vegas, which was..._of an interesting nature _(and where Sadie had learned that gambling, drinking, adults, and magic _do not_ mix and she shall never try illusion magic on herself ever again).

"How do you visit them?" Lacy asked. "You said earlier, that you'd run to the First Nome. It's not near here, right?"

Sadie propped herself up and frowned. "No. It's in Cairo. We usually travel through portals."

"Can you make one here?"

Sadie then remembered that the world was still ending and she was still stuck in a warehouse with Drew Tanaka.

She shook her head. "No, I need a magical artifact for that. And we'd have to wait for the right time, too." Sadie sighed. "As for the Du'at—well, if we wanted to travel on the River of Night, we'd need a _river _first."

Sadie, for one, didn't see any rivers in the warehouse. Perhaps she should be more glad than upset over that one.

Lacy bowed her head, looking disappointed.

"Great, so we're stuck here 'till the end of time?" Drew said. "Or whenever Jaiden ends the world or whatever and invites us to his new kingdom?"

"Hey, I don't see you helping," Sadie told her. "Got any ideas? I'd love to hear them."

Drew glared. She dropped her gaze and said, "hmph".

"And what do you know about this Jaiden anyway?" Sadie asked, turning on the older girl. "He knows you, I know that at least."

"...It's none of your business, Kane."

"What? What big secret could possibly be more important than the end of the world? Stop kidding around, Tanaka. This isn't the school dance."

Drew sneered. "Speaking of school dances...that boy you were with, have you informed poor Walt yet?"

"Drew!" Lacy pleaded.

Sadie remembered that dance, remembered Anubis crashing the dance in his human-god form (not the jackal one or the jacket-_headed _one) and the terrible news she'd received right after. She scowled. "If you must know, Anubis and Walt get along fabulously. In fact, they share a body now."

Drew stared, blinking slow blinks. "What?"

"It's complicated. Stop deflecting and talk about Jaiden already." Sadie was not describing her roller-coaster of a love life to Drew Tanaka. Nope, not happening.

Lacy frowned, "Well, I heard—"

"Fine!" Drew snapped. "We grew up in the same orphanage. That's all. I guess you can call us former childhood friends or whatever."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like you that much, does he?"

"Shut up. He doesn't like most people, anyway." Drew sniffed. "He's one of those people who think they can fix the world, has the _worst _ego_." _Drew blew her hair out of her face and added as an afterthought, "...used to cry a lot."

"Brilliant!" Sadie said sarcastically. "That told me absolutely nothing!"

"What do you want from me, Kane? Seriously, your attitude makes me sick. 'Look at me~ perfect British girl with perfect life~'—"

"I'm sorry, _what? _My life is as far from perfect as—"

"Really, because from what I've seen—"

"Gods of Egypt, you're _jealous! _Ha, Drew Tanaka is _jea_—"

"For fu—"

"SHUT UP—BOTH OF YOU!" Lacy screamed suddenly. She shut her mouth, turning red.

Drew and Sadie froze and snapped their heads to attention.

Drew lowered her gaze and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an apology.

Sadie felt her own face go red—with shame. Like gran had yelled at her for touching the food before supper and made her feel childish, and she knew she'd messed up somehow.

"Um..s-sorry," Lacy stammered. "_Anyway, _I was thinking, uh...this Lake of the Night thing, the Du'at and everything and magic compartments...can we use those?"

"I told you—" Sadie began. She shook her head. "Besides, I'd rather not risk all our lives on experimental stuff or going through the Land of the Dead. We might never find our way out, even if my dad happens to play host to Osiris."

For one, the gods weren't even supposed to be interacting with mortals anymore and Sadie had already pulled in way too many favors.

"It's better than sitting here, waiting for the spell to wear off or something, right?" Lacy pleaded. "What else can we do?"

"Sit here and wait?" Drew asked drily. "I'm not putting my life on the line for _Jaiden_—"

"You're not putting your life on the line for _Jaiden," _Sadie snapped, "You're putting it on the line for the _world_."

"And what has the world ever done for me?" Drew snarled.

"Fine, then stay here. Lacy, you're right. I'll try something." Sadie got on her feet and retrieved her staff and wand from the Du'at.

"You only say I'm right because Drew's being stuck-up," Sadie heard Lacy mutter under her breath. Sadie winced. She pretended she didn't hear anything and focused on the Du'at, on seeing _into _the Du'at. She saw...well, the usual. The hyper-neon colors, the ground—translucent and a never-ending cavern of layers, the air shimmering with magic. Hieroglyphs floated around Sadie. Lacy and Drew were surrounded by Greek letters and words. Surrounding the mansion though, were Jaiden's angry red hieroglyphs. They seemed to be _breaking apart _the Du'at, not just _stopping _it. Sadie had never seen anything like it before.

Sadie stepped forward with uncertainty. The Du'at didn't make her nauseous and reel as much as most people—she had a certain affinity with it. Still, that didn't make it any less loopy and if she wasn't careful...well, the effects wouldn't be pretty.

"If the barrier is in the mortal world and the Du'at like you said," Lacy was saying, "It could be a little more fragile in some places, right? And what if you decide to look at it another way, like—"

"Outside," Sadie breathed. "That's the trick. That's brilliant, Lacy. _That's_ how Jaiden makes it so strong. He _reversed _the barrier. I should have known, he used a _protection spell, _Lacy. Instead of keeping things out—"

"—he keeps them in," Lacy finished for Sadie. Lacy and Sadie grinned at each other.

"Yeah, one problem." Drew raised a hand. "We're all on the _inside_?"

Sadie's grin grew wider. "No. Not all of us. See, on the way here I used a summon…" Her enthusiasm recharged, Sadie ran to the door. She screamed, "FREAK!"

"Do you want to get arrested?!" Drew hissed in Sadie's ear.

"Shhhh. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I wouldn't trust you with my _name."_

Sadie waved her hand and stepped away from the door. "Move back, everyone…"

Drew started stepping back hesitantly.

Then the door flew off its hinges and a large, looming beast burst through.

"Freak!" Sadie hugged the giant—approximately double the size of a lion—griffin's necks. "Hope Carter won't mind me borrowing you too much."

"Freak!" said Freak.

"Carter names his griffin Freak?" Lacy asked, stepping away from the beast.

"Yes, well, he's not very creative," Sadie mused.

Drew had tip-toed to the other side of the room. "Somehow after nearly getting murdered by a _Sphinx," _she said, clamoring to the wall, "I'm not very excited to meet _another _giant flying lion mutant."

"Come on, Freak's a friendly monster," Sadie said, giving Drew a sharp smile.

"Freak!" Freak agreed, rearing on his hind legs and making a dent in the ceiling.

That didn't seem to reassure Drew too much.

"Now come on," Sadie said, climbing onto the boat tied behind Freak (Freak's wings were too dangerous for anyone to ride on his back). "Freak can travel through the Du'at and we've already wasted enough time—" Sadie nodded at Lacy "so we'd better hurry up."

"He's soft…" Lacy said, petting Freak's feathers. Freak hummed in pleasure.

Sadie helped Lacy onto the boat. "_Drew," _Sadie warned.

"Fine." Drew crossed her arms and inched towards the griffin.

Long story short, she managed to get on the boat with a little more coaxing.

"To Governor's Island," Sadie told Freak. Freak cawed in acknowledgment and began running. Then his wings began flapping and flapping, until it was just a blur—like a hummingbird, if hummingbird wings could tear through metal like it was nothing.

Sadie felt the atmosphere around then began to change, becoming more..._natural _and heavy.

Freak was cutting into the Du'at.

Lacy leaned over the side of the boat, a hand clenched to the boat ridge and eyes wide with wonder.

Drew stayed in the middle, stoutly refusing to look anywhere but at the bottom of the boat. She shivered and hugged herself tighter.

Lacy turned to Sadie. "So—"

"Hello!"

"Look out!" Sadie jumped onto her feet—but she was too late.

The Sphinx streaked out of nowhere, its claws outstretched. It flew over the boat and—

—grabbed Lacy. Just as quickly, it began flying off.

"Sadie!"

"_A'max!" _Sadie yelled, pointing. She tried to focus her magical energy into her finger—tried to focus without a wand and a staff.

She collapsed on the spot, her body bursting at the seems. "Ghh!"

"_Stop!" _Drew yelled, eyes blazing. "Stop!"

The Sphinx staggered—then hieroglyphs flickered into existence around it and it reorientated itself—it held onto Lacy and soared away.

"Bloody hell!" Sadie pulled herself back up and ran to the edge of the boat. She summoned her staff and wand. "_Tas! Ha-di!"_

Her magic did nothing. The Sphinx was too far away.

Sadie fell again. She felt her body burn. "No…"

Drew began cursing.

Lacy had vanished.

* * *

**Next Chapter: We Chart a Way to Not Die **


End file.
